So Wrong but Right
by sandysquirell
Summary: -A fanfic about Fionna and Ice queen- Ice Queen is writing a fanfic, but it's not what she usually writes. Instead of writing a fanfic about her and a prince, it was somebody else... May be rated M for further chapters - pic by miscomunication .deviantart .com /art/Contest-Entry-It-s-a-Secret-351005984 (no space) ((couldn't make one myself because they are too hard to draw XDDD))
1. Chapter 1

**wazzup guys, it's me again! so i uh i have another ship in adventure time XD no i'm not leaving bubbline, of course not. this is just another one: snowbunny. refered to ice queen x fionna huhu. as usual, the first chapter will somewhat always be a small introduction or simply a small chapter. i'm sure the other ones will be longer ^^ anyways hope you like this and leave reviews! also, tell me if there's anything wrong so i can fix it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Fionna was sitting on the couch playing BMO. She punched the buttons furiously as she tried to beat the boss-Ice Queen. After 10 minutes of battling, she finally won. A "You Win!" screen popped up. Fionna got up and raised her arms in the air.

"Woo I won! I'm the boss! Uh-huh, oh yeah!" She cheered.

"You beat her?" Cake called out from the kitchen.

"Yep." She sniffed the smell that came from the kitchen. "Hey, what's cooking?"

"I'm trying to make a super special sandwich...for me only."

Fionna frowned, "Come on, just a bite."

Cake's eye twitched at the cuteness of Fionna. The cat raised her arms in the air. "Ok ok fine! But just one bite. One."

"Ok ok no need to be so serious, hahaha."

Cake rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But I take the first bite."

Fionna giggled, "Alright."

* * *

Ice Queen was sitting on her ice throne, writing fanfics once again. This time, for some reason, it was about her and Fionna.

"Wenk." Gunter said from behind.

Ice Queen shrieked and closed her book immediately. "G-Gunter! Wh-what have I told you about sneaking up on me from behind?!" She yelled, blushing.

"Wenk?"

Ice Queen looked away, "None of your business..."

"Wenk." Gunter jumped on her lap and grabbed the book out of her hand.

"Gunter! Give that back!" She said trying to catch him.

He started reading, then looked at her. "Wenk?"

"You don't even know how to read, how are you supposed to-"

"Wenk."

Ice Queen gasped and blushed. "N-no! I uh, erm..I-It's not what you think! I do not like nor love Fionna! Who would love such a ho- i mean tomboy!"

"Wenk?"

"Nothing!" She said as she snatched the book from his flippers.

Gunter narrowed his eyes, then left.

Ice Queen let out a sigh of relief and sat back on her throne. "So, where was I...ah yes." She got back her quill, put some ink, and went back on writing. At one point she started blushing, but then she stopped. "No. I can't. She's 13. Ice Queen. What the fudge has gotten into you? This is bad. This is sooooo bad..." She looked left then right, making sure no one was there. She checked behind her to see if Gunter was there. And he was.

"Wenk."

"WHY YOU! SHOO! NOW!"

"Wenk-"

"I SAID NOW!" She yelled as she charged her hands, ready to ice the penguin.

"Wenk!" He ran away and locked himself in the closet.

Ice Queen _hmphed_ and looked back at her book. _Ok, there's nobody now. I can finish._ She thought. Then she finished writing what she paused on. Her face flushed again, but she went on.

* * *

**wow i wonder what ice queen is writing now XD maybe you'll find out some time :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**woah well this one's pretty long XD as i said, it would :3 oh well, hope you like and as usual leave reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

Fionna sighed. "Cake?"

"Yeah?" Cake turned around to Fionna.

"Why isn't the Ice Queen doing anything today? I mean, it's not that I want her to, but it's just that I want to go adventure. Like, you know, fight and save princes again." She looked back at the TV.

"I dunno," Cake shrugged. "Maybe she's not in the mood, tired, writing, or just doing nothing at all."

"Yeah...but let's go check on her anyway. Just to make sure."

"Alright."

Fionna put on her sweater and so did Cake. They got out of the treehouse and started walking to the Ice Kingdom.

"I still don't get why she didn't do anything, today. I mean, she usually kidnaps a prince or cause any other damage! But now, all she's doing is snore. Or something else."

"Maybe she's out of town?" Cake replied.

"Where would she go anyway."

"And why do you care?"

"What? No! I don't care, I just want to check if everything's alright. You know, is there's no danger."

"Well, my fur isn't standing up or anything, so I don't think there isn't any danger. Maybe she's just sleeping today."

"Oh well."

They kept on hiking through the mountains of snow. After some time, they finally reached the gate of the castle. She knocked. Then the door opened and they greeted a small penguin. "Oh, hey, Gunter. Know what Ice Queen might be doing?"

"Wenk." He pointed to her.

"Ok thanks." Fionna and Cake entered and walked slowly to where the Ice Queen is. Fionna took out her sword just in case something might happen. By the time Fionna has came next to her, Ice Queen's face was all red and she was sweating, too. She haven't noticed Fionna and her cat coming since she was so into her story. Fionna made a face at Cake, and Cake understood what she meant. She moved her arms in an "I don't know" position and looked at Ice Queen one last time.

"... Ice Queen?" Fionna cut the silence. Then, Ice Queen let out a 'aah!', jumped and fell on the back of her chair, leaving the book on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head. _Ow.._ She mumbled. Fionna picked up the book and read the cover softly out loud. "Snow bunny?" As soon as she tried to open it, Ice Queen jumped on her feet and grabbed the book from her hands.

"F-Fionna! Wh-what are you doing in here?!" She said blushing.

"Uhh, making sure you're not causing any danger?" Fionna replied, scratching the back of her neck. Cake just simply remained speechless.

Ice Queen looked away, facing the wall. "W-why would I even kidnap anybody during the night?"

"Uh that's when you usually do. Icey, are you okay?"

_Oh my glob she just called me Icey.._ Ice Queen kept looking at her, then shook her head. "O-of course I am!"

"Ok ok. I was just asking. By the way, what are you writing this time?"

Ice Queen blushed more, "U-um...I-It's none of your business!"

"I see. Is it you and some kind of bunny?" Fionna laughed.

"Yes, I'm mean no!"

Fionna giggled. _Oh my glob her giggles are so cute... _Ice Queen thought as she looked at Fionna.

_Hmm_, Cake put her hand up to her chin. _They're getting along together pretty well..._

"So you wanna tell me who it's about yet?" Fionna asked.

"N-no!" Ice Queen hid her book behind her back.

"Pleaaaaseee?" She said as she came closer to her. Ice Queen began sweating again and blushed furiously.

"Uh, I'll just er leave you two alone..?" Cake interrupted.

"Wait what, Cake!" Fionna blushed, too and moved away immediately.

"Pfff hahahahah!" Cake started laughing and both Ice Queen and Fionna growled at her.

They calmed down and Fionna turned around to face Ice Queen. "Well, I'll see you soon, and I'll know sometime what that fanfic is about..." She smiled. _Oh my glob she smiled at me..._ Ice Queen blushed and nervously smiled back,

"Ehehe, y-yeah ok, I uh I'll see you, too." She waved her hand at Fionna who waved back, too.

"See ya!" Fionna turned around and waved her hand once again and so did Cake. They both ran away and left. Ice Queen smiled at what just happened and raised her book at her chest.

"Oh well, guess I'll take a nice, cold bath." She put the book somewhere she knows Gunter can't reach and headed for the bathroom. She haven't realized that the penguin was spying on them the whole time. He got out from the closet and waited until the Ice Queen was out of sight, then, he went and took a chair from the dining room and put it on the floor. He climbed on it and tried to reach the book that was on the top of the closet. After 5 tries, he gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

Ice Queen filled up the tub with cold water. She took off her huge dress, blue bra, and panties. Then she started by putting her leg in and soon after her whole body. "Ahhh, so cold~" She smiled thinking about what happened moments ago, smiled at how she heard Gunter fall from the chair trying to get the book, but then... She thought about the book she's writing and blushed again. More dirty stuff popped in her head.

_Ice Queen was in her room, reading a book. Then she felt something on her face-a hand. She turned up to see who it was and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Fionna, but not just the regular tomboy Fionna. Instead she was wearing a playboy bunny suit that matches her hat. Ice Queen got up immediately and blushed, looking at her._

"_Hey, Ice Queen. Up for some adventure?" Fionna said seductively. Ice Queen wasn't able to talk as she was completely off her mind. She looked at Fionna from head to toes. Beautiful face, C-cup breasts, perfect curves, nice legs... Fionna moved up slowly to Ice Queen and pressed her lips on hers. Ice Queen, enjoying the moment, put her arms around Fionna's back and pulled her closer. Then Fionna slowly moved her hand up to Ice Queen's-_

"Wenk." Gunter cut Ice Queen's thoughts by peeking through the door and _wenk_-ing at her. Ice Queen gasped and looked at Gunter.

"GUNTER! What in glob do you want?! I was in the middle of thinking about something." She crossed her arms at the black and white penguin.

"Wenk."

"Can't you make food yourself?!"

Gunter waved his flippers.

"Oh...right. Ok Ok, wait a minute. Just go, I'll be ready when I come out."

"Wenk." Gunter turned and left, closing the door behind him. Ice Queen sighed and finished her bath. She then put on her towel and got out of the bathroom. She went to her room and closed the door. Then, she took out a shirt and shorts and layed on her bed. … "Oh right, I have to make something for Gunter…" She lazily got up and went to the kitchen where Gunter was waiting.

"Wenk. Wenk?" He is said looking at her.

"I know I know I forgot. And what, I have to wear that dress all the time? I'm not going anywhere anyways, and it's almost time for sleep so yeah."

"Wenk."

"Agaian?"

Gunter nodded.

"Ugh fine…" She then took out 2 toasts, put peanut butter on one and jelly on the other, stuck them together, and handed it to him. He took it and ate a bite out of it.

"Wenk."

"You want milk, too? Ok." She went to the fridge, got out a bottle of milk, and poured some in a glass, then handed it to him. He took it and drank some of it.

"Wenk." He said and hugged her.

"Me, too." She said and patted his head. "Now go, I have other stuff to do."

"Wenk?" Gunter said as he took another bite.

"Nah, just gonna finish my fanfic."

"Wenk wenk?"

"...Maybe later I'll to you part of it."

"Wenk?"

"Because I don't want to!" Ice Queen said blushing. He looked at her then shrugged and left. Ice Queen shook her head then went to her room as well.

* * *

**gunter is a boss**

**hahahahaha**

**ok bad joke**


	3. Chapter 3

**THERE IT IS! FINALLY! XD I'm really slow at trying to make long chpaters, so sorry x'D it's also because of school and stuff. I also forget and yeah XD I gotta get inspired guys! Your reviews somewhat keeps me going, so why not post a review? I only got one omg xDDD also, I didn't know this would get more than about 20 views XD It has, like 128 views! Thanks a lot guys 3**

**Chapter 3**

-still at night-

FIONNA'S POV

Fionna was in her bed, but not asleep. She was still wondering what the Ice Queen was writing and why the title was "Snow bunny". Was it about her? No, that can't be, but why was she blushing the entire time? She couldn't get the Ice Queen out her mind. She grabbed onto her pillow and slammed it on her face.

"Mmf, are you okay, dear?" Cake said as she got up from her small bed on the dresser.

"Yeah, it just that...I can't sleep." Fionna replied as she turned to her cat.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't get why Ice Queen titled her book 'Snow Bunny' and why she was blushing all the time..!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Maybe she likes you?" Cake teased.

"CAKE! Why'd she even like me? She's always for that Prince Gumball. I mean, we're enemies and she's not even lesbo..." _Or is she..?_ She mumbled.

"Oh well," Cake yawned and moved her covers on her. "We'll go check on her tomorrow again, if you'd like."

"Yeah ok.." Fionna then turned away and drifted to sleep.

* * *

ICE QUEEN'S POV

Ice Queen was in her queen sized bed (duh) trying to sleep. "Geez I can't sleep..." Fionna was in her mind all day. She kept thinking about how pretty she was and..._other stuff_.

"...Gunter! Gunter deary! Come here!" She yelled across the room. Soon after Gunter came with his night hat and an Ice Queen plushie in one of his flippers. "Come, I need you to read me a story."

"Wenk?" He said, eyes glowing.

"No! A _different_ story, not mine."

Gunter rolled his eyes and grabbed a book from the bookshelf. He grabbed a small stool nearby and sat on it. He opened the book and began reading, "Wenk, wenk wenk wenk. Wenk wenk, wenk! Wenk we-" he stopped reading and looked at the Ice Queen. She was already asleep. He sighed, got off the stool, put the book away, and went to his own room. But before he even opened the queen's door, she called him.

"Gunter?"

"Wenk?"

"Can you come sleep next to momma?"

Gunter blinked.

"Pleeeeeease? And I'll get you ice cream tomorrow."

"Wenk!" His eyes glowed then came next to the Ice Queen. She smiled and then this time, slept for real.

* * *

"_Yaaaawwwnnn..._" Fionna sat up on her bed, stretched, and scratched her back. Cake did exactly the same, except in a cat way.

"Oh, mornin', Fi." Cake said lazily.

"Mornin', Cake." Fionna replied.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Cake said as she leaped onto the floor.

"Mmrp...we could say so.." She replied without turning back to her.

Cake then jumped on Fionna's bed, "Is it that old witch again?"

This time, Fionna looked at her, "...yeah." She got up, took off her red suit, and put on her usual clothes.

"Oh I see. Do you still wanna go check on her?" Cake said as she got off the bed.

"...yeah ok." Fionna jumped out of the bed, too.

"Ok, but let's go eat breakfast first."

"Kay." With that, both of them went down the ladder and Cake went to the kitchen while Fionna sat on the couch. Cake was baking pancakes and chocolate milk for Fionna and coffee for herself. After 25 minutes, Cake came out the kitchen and called out, "Fionna! Breakfast ready!"

"Comin'..." Fionna called back. They sat down at a nearby table and started eating. Well, Fionna wasn't really eating. Instead, she was just resting her head on her palm and staring at the food that was on the table.

"Dude, you gon' be alright? Cuz ya really like ya ain't." Cake said, looking at Fionna and frowning.

"Yeah yeah... I..it's nothing, I'm good." Fionna replied, finally taking a bite of her pancake.

"Ya had bad dreams?"

"...sort of."

"Of?"

Fionna grunted at the thought of her dream. "Ugh, it's nothing."

Cake stretched to her and put an arm around her. "Hey, booger, I'm yo sis, ya know ya can tell me anythin'. Get that?"

Fionna simply shrugged and took another bite.

"Hmm...is it about that ice-witch?"

Fionna sighed and nodded.

"Dammit...what'd she do this time? Heat you up? Wait no, she's an Ice Queen. Did she _ice_ you up? Or attacked ya of some sort?"

Fionna's cheeks flushed, but Cake didn't seem to notice.

"Or she iced your feet to not let you go to do somethin' to ya? Or pinned ya to the wall and-"

"N-NO! That's NASTY, Cake! I-it's none of that! I...I just don't wanna say it, that's it. It's uh...not important."

Cake narrowed her eyes at her then shrugged. "Oh well. If ya ever do want ta tell me, I'll be open any time...well I hope. But whatever, let's eat and go see what that witch is up to!"

"...yeah ok." They finished their breakfast and left the tree house.

"Alright gurl, you ready?" Cake said as she made herself on four paws and stretched a little.

"Ready." Fionna said as she got on top of her.

"Well then let's go and kick some butt!" The cat got to giant mode and went off to the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

The huge doors slammed open as two adventures burst into the castle.

"Alright, Frizzle-butt! Get outta your shell and come fight us!" Fionna yelled through the hallway with her sword on two hands.

"Yeah! We're here ta kick some butt!" Cake joined in.

No response. Instead, there was just a penguin staring at them eating an ice cream cone.

"Wenk." The penguin said.

"Ok, stupid penguin! You better tell us where that witch is or else you're dead meat!"

The penguin shrugged. Fionna face-palmed. "Let's just go, Cake."

"Ok." They walked down the hallway, both looking around for traps. To Fionna's surprise, there was none. _Huh..weird. _She thought. They kept on walking, still keeping their guards up.

"Maybe she's writin' another fanfic?" Cake asked.

Fionna shrugged, "I dunno, but we should still look." They kept on going in silence, except for the water dripping from ice on the ceiling. As they walked deeper into the castle, they could hear some sound from which was the bathroom.

"Did you hear that, Cake?" Fionna asked.

"Heard what?" Cake replied.

"You mean you didn't hear the noises?" She stopped and looked at Cake. She simply shook her head.

"You're goin' nuts, Fi…"

Fionna just stared blankly at her. She shook her head, too and kept on moving. The noises grew louder. Fionna could hear her name, but she wasn't sure.

"You heard that now, right?" Fionna asked again.

"Yep." Cake replied. "I don't know why, but it sounds like somebody's moaning your name."

Fionna blushed, "I..why me?"

Cake shrugged, "Should we go see?"

"Um, but what if, like...ok."

They soon arrived at the bathroom and looked at it, the noises becoming much clearer now and somebody _was_ moaning her name. Fionna blushed more and bit her lip.

"I-I don't think we should go in. W-what if they're in the middle of something? I mean, something private…"

"Oh come on, I guess the Ice Queen's just reading one of her stupid fanfics to her penguins." Cake said, moving her paw up to the door-knob. Then Fionna pushed it away gently.

"Dude, don't be such a scaredy-cat. It's nothin', or are ya thinkin' 'bout some stuff, eh? Gee, you're grosser than cow poop!" She laughed.

Fionna looked away and blew a raspberry.

"Anyway, I'll go first."

"And why you? Ooh, is it because you wanna see that stuff? Woah, Fio, you're nasty!" She laughed again.

"What, no!" Fionna said, blushing harder. Though she was curious about what was going on in there. "A-anywho, she might hear us so we need to keep quiet."

Cake sighed, "Whatever. Just, go do your job, I'll be goin'"

"And where do you think you're going?" Fionna said looking back from her shoulder.

"To the kitchen." Then she left. Fionna stared blanky for a moment then snapped back to real life. She took a deep breath and looked at the door-knob in front of her. _Alright, Fionna. You can do this. You've seen worse...actually I haven't. What would she be doing in there? And, why is moaning my name..? This is really embarrassing…_ She raised her hand up to the door-knob slowly. She inhaled and blocked her breath, reaching ever-so-slowly to the knob. _You can do this, Fionna._ She told herself again. _I'm sure it's only the Ice Queen reading one of her fanfics to her penguins again..but why in the bathroom…? _For a second, she haven't realised that she was sweating. Then she pushed the door open and without opening her eyes, she said:

"Here I am and I know you are..causing.." She slowly opened of her eyes. "D-d-d-dan-g-g-ge-r-r..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for chapter 4! xD I always try to post chapters asap, guys! It just I keep forgetting to write or I'm busy with school! Anyways, this chapter will pretty much contain a LOT of dialog. So sorry lol xD I'll try to make chapter 5 more interesting- I mean like more writing and less dialog, not what you think omg x'DDD oh and, I wouldn't write chapter 4 if it wasn't for the views! I mean, I did start it but it took me quite a long time to finish. But when I saw the views, omg! Thanks a lot! xD anyways, hope you like this chapter and remember, reviews are always welcomed! ^w^**

* * *

Fionna's jaw hung loose as she saw Ice Queen in the tub doing..._something_. They just kept staring at each other as their cheeks flushed into a million shades of red. Fionna couldn't really see what she was doing, all she could see was Ice Queen's head and knees. Fionna stared for a few moments before she slammed the door and breathed heavily. _I knew I shouldn't have entered, I knew she was doing something, now I'm gonna have that picture stuck in my head forever!_ She thought as she tugged on her bunny ears furiously. She shook her head, trying to forget what she saw.

_Well, that wasn't expected. Pretty awkward... _The queen thought as she pulled up her finger to the top of the tub. _What if she heard me moaning her name...? Now she'll know that I love her.. Geez, very embarrassing. _Ice Queen licked her finger then proceeded to washing her long, fluffy, hair.

Cake came back with a sandwich in her paw and a glass of juice on the other paw. "So, did you go- why is your face red? What was she doin'?" She asked.

"Sh-sh-sh-she w-was d-d-doing s-someth-thing i-in the t-t-t-tub..." Fionna stammered.

"And what was she doing?" Cake asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I-I-I-I d-don't know..." Fionna managed to calm down a little. "Her..hands were between her legs and.. I don't know Cake. What do you think she w- Cake? Cake are you okay..?"

Cake's sandwich and juice fell to the floor as her jaw hung low. She was blushing, too, as she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Cake! Speak to me!" Fionna began shaking Cake in order to wake her up. After a few shakes, Cake shook her head a pushed Fionna's hands away. "Well? Do you kno-"

Cake cupped Fionna's mouth and looked at her in the eye. "Let's go. Now."

"Why?" Fionna asked.

"Because I said so!"

"Can't we stay just a little longer? To see what she does and why she doesn't come and fight me anymore."

Cake sighed and picked up the mess on the floor, then turned around and started walking to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Fionna said as she ran up to her sister.

Cake turned around and looked at her, "Look dude, if we stay a little longer, you may see worse, so let's just go. AND we're at your enemy's house."

Fionna sighed, "...fine."

Cake put her things in the kitchen sink and washed it. Then as soon as they left the kitchen, they heard a _click_ and then a door being open. Fionna quickly got out her sword and moved to a defensive position. It was the Ice Queen. She was covered in a towel around her body and another towel for her hair. She simply waved and smiled, "Hi, Fionna. Hi, Cake."

Fionna let go of her sword and lowered her jaw. She was blushing as she looked at the Ice Queen from head to toe. Ice Queen stroke out a pose, "Like what you're seeing, Fionna?"

Cake covered Fionna's eyes, "Don't you dare try to tease my baby, get that ice-butt?!"

The Ice Queen simply shrugged, leaving her towel fall loose slowly. "I'm not doing anything. Well, anyways, what are you doing in my house? Looking for something?" She smirked.

Fionna pushed Cake's paw away. "I..I came here to see if your causing any trouble! Or if you kidnapped princes..!"

Ice Queen rolled her eyes, "Why would I even? They never do anything anyway."

"But...you're used to do it.. Right?" Fionna asked getting back her sword.

"Tsk, too lazy for that. I'm in the middle of writing a fanfic and I wouldn't waste my time kidnapping princes that just keep staring at me.

"Oh...about that, why is your fanfic called 'Snowbunny'?"

Ice Queen's face flushed once again, "I...That is none of your business..!"

"But I-"

"Let's just go, Fi." Cake chimed in. "She'll never tell us."

"But I _need_ to know!" She said facing Cake.

"And why do you _need_ to know?"

Fionna looked at her for a second then said, "Well um...to see um... I.. err..." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Well?" Cake said crossing her arms.

"I um...UGH LET'S JUST GO..!" Fionna stomping her way out.

"Fionna wait!" She waved to her. Then she walked to the Ice Queen.

"What _is_ that book about anyway? Is it some sort of you and Fio-MMF!" Ice Queen cupped her hands on Cake's mouth. She then slapped her hand away and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you dare touch me again. Again, what is it about? And why didn't you let me finish? Is it really of you and her?"

"Shhh, hush it, kitty!" Ice Queen said.

"Don't call me that, and why? Afraid she'll hear?" Cake said smirking.

"I.. OKAY FINE! YES! It IS about me and her!"

"Oh," Cake narrowed her eyes at her. "Well whatever's written in that stupid book of yours, it ain't goin' ta happen. Get that?"

"Of course it won't!" Ice Queen said crossing her arms. "But it will in my dreams."

Cake made a face, "Ew you actually dream of that stuff? Blurgh that's nasty, man!"

Ice Queen shrugged, "Meh, I think it's cool. Having an 'adventure' with an adventurer." Ice Queen grinned.

Cake made a face again, "Oh well. I'll be goin' now. Wonder where Fionna is, must be waitin' fo' me." She turned around and left without saying anything else.

"Gee, that cat sure doesn't like any of those stuff."

* * *

Fionna was on the couch blaming BMO with Cake. After some time, Cake said,

"Well, that was awkward."

"I know." Fionna replied without looking to her.

"And embarrassing."

"I know." Fionna said still mashing the buttons on the controller.

"And cool."

"I know."

"Oh, so you like seeing Ice Queen naked?"

"I kn-WAIT WHAT?!" This time Fionna looked at her blushing.

Cake chuckled, "Heh heh, ***snort***, I'm just kiddin' man. You were so into that game you didn't even pay attention to what I was sayin'!"

Fionna growled, "Ugh whatever…" she turned away and resumed her game.

Cake sighed and took her controller. "Fionna?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you like really like when you saw her in her towel?"

Fionna didn't answer. Instead, she just blushed a bit and kept on playing.

"Well?"

Still no answer. Cake paused the game.

"Hey, what was that for!" Fionna said looking at her.

"I asked a question and I want an answer."

Fionna looked away, but didn't answer. Cake sighed and put her arms around Fionna.

"Fi, you know you can tell me anythin' right?"

Fionna nodded.

"And I can tell you anythin'?"

Fionna nodded again.

"So you gotta tell me now. We're sisters, get that?"

Fionna sighed and looked at her, "I..I don't know…"

"Well, I saw you lookin' up and down at her…"

"Th-that doesn't mean I like her!" Fionna got up and shouted, blushing.

"Okay okay! No need to shout!" Cake said waving her hands.

Fionna sat back down and sighed, "S-sorry…"

Cake sat on a nearby chair and put on glasses "It's ok. Now, tell me what you thought when you saw her."

Fionna looked at her then shrugged. "I dunno. I um… well… you might get mad if I told you…"

"What? You thought she was hot?" Cake said snickering.

Fionna blushed again, "What?! NO! I'd NEVER think that!" She said. She wouldn't admit to anyone or herself that she actually did find her hot.

"I um… I only thought she was cool, that's it. Nothing else."

"Cool? You mean in cool as cool-awesome or cool-smexy?" Cake laughed.

"Oh my glob Cake! You're gross!" she blushed harder.

"Come on, just admit it. Just look at your face!"

Fionna covered her face, "Rrgh…!"

"Oh Fionna. I know you liked it."


	5. NOTE

Hey guys, I'm back. Unfortunately, I have lost interest in this story, as you may have noticed. I am not posting any new chapters for this, and probably never. So, feel free to make a chapter for this, if you want. If you do, message me and I'll give you the file. Sorry!

Also, Happy New Year 2016!


End file.
